silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Power
"It's bargain day at the supermarket!" Power is one of Mayhem's Major Forms. Unlike Animus, Power has no extra major forms to use, and no alternates. The form is a very obvious reference to Saitama, the main character of One Punch Man. It excels in punishing it's opponents at their slightest mistake with it's immense speed and power, but the form falls short in range (assuming it's X is not usable). Moveset * CLICK - Normal Punches ** Power throws a very small but devastating punch. ** Replaces the normal click attacks. * Z - Consecutive Normal Punches ** Similarly to Mayhem's Z, this attack works when you mouse over someone. The player will teleport behind the target and begin a very quick and very powerful barrage of punches. Getting hit by a single punch will kill the foe immediately, however the barrage will last for about 5 seconds. The player can move during the barrage, allowing multiple kills to be gained. * X - Serious Punch ** If the player is not a friend of DizzyKB, they will be denied access to this move for reasons that should be obvious after reading the rest of this paragraph. If they are a friend of DizzyKB, Power will briefly charge, then punch with immense force, causing a massive and extremely damaging shockwave to be created. This move literally stretches across the map, corner to corner, and one-shots everything in it's path that does not have sanctuary enabled. This will also kill opponents that happen to be near Power at the time, and the move does not leave Power vulnerable in any way. Trivia * Power is, unsurprisingly, the most damaging form. * This form is one of two One Punch Man references, the other being Flame's fourth alternate, Incineration. * The damage outputs of the weapons are not affected by Power because Power sucks with swords and guns. Lore Power, the strongest hero. Like Mayhem, he was not initially a Star Soul, but he got his status as one through different methods. One day, while coming home from the grocery store, he won a battle against a giant crab monster, which inspired him to get stronger. When he got home, he immediately began standard strength training. 3 years later, he had become powerful enough to gain status as a Star Soul and also kill all of his foes in a single punch. He eventually met Incineration, who was about to destroy themselves to take down the Star Soul of Mosquito. Power saved Incineration and the two lived together because Incineration had money. Over time, they came across several villainous Star Souls before eventually encountering the Star Soul of Darkmatter. Darkmatter was unique to Power as he was able to survive not one, but several of his punches. Power eventually resorted to using his killer move, Serious Punch, and only then was Darkmatter too weak to go on. Power had bested Darkmatter, but the two respected each other, but unfortunately only a moment later Darkmatter was gone. Now, Power is probably losing in a fighting game against a completely normal human. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore